


Не дай мне сбежать

by TinARu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: По сути, это продолжение моей идеи, что в Рагнареке у Локи стояло от нового Тора так крепко, что ему самому страшно стало.





	Не дай мне сбежать

У Тора задумчивый взгляд, когда он смотрит в бесконечное пространство за пределами корабля. Широкие плечи его расправлены, но на них словно вся тяжесть мира. Задумчивый, спокойный, молчаливый. Совсем не такой, каким Локи помнил его раньше. Другой. И все эти мимолетные отличия, так заметные глазу, проходят по позвоночнику, задевают за живое, бередят рваные раны, что Локи так искусно прячет. Другой, но такой родной и знакомый. Протяни руку и возьми, отвоюй его обратно. Себе и только себе. Но Локи не смеет. Потому что они столько раз обжигались, предавали и бросали друг друга, что это даже не смешно. Это грустно. Также грустно, как и воспоминания о Фригге и Одине, которых Локи, вопреки всем его возвышенным и жестоким речам, все же любил. 

Он учится не обманывать себя, а Тор ему помогает.

***

\- Брат, ты здесь.

Не вопрос, а утверждение. Тор задает меньше вопросов и уверенно принимает решения. У Локи зудит под кожей от того, насколько теперь сложнее давать советы, подсказывать. И уж тем более управлять. Что сказать этому незнакомцу с ехидной усмешкой и смешливым глазом. Другой ведь отныне спрятан за металлом, за темнотой. Там тайна, там боль, там отец. А сам Тор словно живая стена, за которой можно спрятаться и укрыться. За этой же стеной теперь намного легче скрыть свои грехи. 

Тор притягательнее чем когда-либо, и у Локи нет ни желания, ни сил обманывать его. И уж тем более сбегать от него.

***

\- Братец, от тебя искрит, ты бы посдерживался. Вдруг еще корабль подорвешь, будет нехорошо.

\- Если кто и подорвет корабль, Локи, то только ты. У тебя талант к разрушениям.

\- Не будь столь груб.

\- Я ведь любя, брат.

И не поспоришь. Тор отныне куда охотнее отвечает на перепалки, легче поддерживает ядовитые остроты и с какой-то одной ему понятной яростью бросается в их споры. Локи не хочется признаваться, но это безусловное внимание льстит и греет. Брат никогда не был столь сконцентрирован на нем. 

Что ж, Локи охотно ответит ему тем же.

*** 

\- Я не знаю, куда нам двигаться дальше.

\- Разве ты не хотел отправиться на Землю, брат?

\- Я все же решил, что тебе там будет слегка неуютно.

Локи скалит зубы в усмешке, но в глубине груди разливается тепло. С каждым днем на этом корабле, в окружении их народа, он вспоминает насколько приятно быть дома. Ведь Асгард не место, верно?

\- Это очень благородно, Тор, но я бы на твоем месте все же направил наш народ туда, где нас смогут принять. Земляне так наивно любят тебя. 

\- Наивно любят? 

Лучики морщин, да откуда же они взялись на этом светлом всегда лице, расползаются словно молнии. Локи ни разу не видел их с тех пор, как они покинули Асгард, но ощущение надвигающейся грозы не покидает его ни на минуту.

\- Откуда землянам знать, что ты, брат, куда опаснее и страшнее, чем все известные им катастрофы.

\- Я не опасен. 

\- Нет, дорогой мой, ты опаснее, чем думаешь. Не стоит бояться признавать это.

В покоях наступает тишина. Тор в задумчивости смотрит в зеркало, словно не в силах повернуться к нему, к Локи.

\- А для тебя? Я опасен для тебя, брат? – Морщины прорезаются глубже в кожу, и у Локи что-то болит. Вроде бы то место, где некогда у него было сердце. 

\- Только если снова покинешь меня.

\- Я никогда не покидал тебя.

\- Тогда не дай мне уйти вновь. 

Слова вырываются прежде, чем он успевает остановить их. Обжигающе искренние они убивают всякую надежду на то, что Тор поймет его не так.

***

Когда Тор, наконец, целует его, Локи просто не в силах оттолкнуть. Он лишь стискивает сильные плечи и проводит пальцами по короткому ежику волос. И, чувствуя крепкую хватку на пояснице, он понимает, что наконец дома.

Ведь больше ему не дадут сбежать.


End file.
